


Chip Away the Stone

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Felching, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could fuck me," Ronon said, voice colored with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Away the Stone

Rodney showered quickly. He used to take his time, jerking off slowly, but these days there was no need. As he stepped out of the shower, he could hear the low murmur of voices in the other room, and he shivered pleasantly. They were all off for the next two days, barring an emergency, and Rodney knew that they were going to take advantage.

Drying off rapidly, he opened the door to the bedroom. Ronon and John lay naked on the bed, twisted around each other, kissing deeply. Rodney paused to lean against the doorjamb and watch. God, they were pretty together. He must have made a sound, because Ronon broke the kiss, lifting his head to look at Rodney.

Not being stupid, Rodney took the heated glance as an invitation, and crossed the room, climbing up on the bed. Turning to John - he _always_ found himself turning to John - he wove his fingers into John's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. John melted against him, making Rodney pull him even closer.

When he broke the kiss, John was soft-mouthed and soft-eyed, looking like sex incarnate. Rodney took a deep breath and turned to Ronon, who was grinning openly. Rodney couldn't stop the matching smile, and when he leaned in to kiss Ronon, their teeth clicked together.

Ronon didn't melt into the kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Instead, their kiss was a struggle, as each tried to be in charge. They only stopped when John slid his hand between them and down to Rodney's groin. Rodney had to pull away to catch a breath. John's touch always drove it out of him.

"Mmm," he groaned, letting his hands wander until he was holding Ronon's dick in one hand and John's in the other. "Whatever shall we do?" John was already breathless, his eyes fluttering shut. Rodney gave his cock a gentle squeeze, and then released him. "Ronon?"

"You could fuck me," Ronon said, voice colored with lust.

Rodney couldn't help giving Ronon's cock a tight squeeze at that, making Ronon grunt. "Really?" he asked. "Cause you don't have to." He wanted to fuck Ronon - of course he did. A man would have to be dead not to want that. But Ronon had never offered and Rodney had never asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ronon said, leaning down to give Rodney a quick kiss. When he shifted towards the nightstand, Rodney let go of Ronon's cock, instead running a hand over Ronon's flank.

When Ronon turned back, he was holding the lube, and Rodney's mouth went dry. He took it out of Ronon's hand slowly. "How do you want to do this?" he asked. He had to force himself to swallow when Ronon turned over on his hands and knees.

Rodney sat frozen for a long moment. He only started to move when John shifted towards the head of the bed. As he twisted open the lube and wet his fingers, he watched. John settled on his knees by Ronon's head, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Wishing that he had Ronon's hearing, Rodney stared open-mouthed as Ronon moved a few inches to the right and settled his mouth over John's cock.

John looked up and met Rodney's eyes. Arching one brow, he nodded towards the slick in Rodney's hand. "Gonna use that?"

Rodney nodded and finished wetting his fingers. "Tell me if I hurt you," he murmured as he traced concentric circles around Ronon's hole. He brushed a fingertip over it, and when Ronon didn't flinch or tighten against it, he started to push lightly.

He could hear Ronon take a deep breath around John's cock, and then let it out slowly. As he did, he relaxed, and Rodney's finger slowly slid inside him to the first knuckle. He was tight around Rodney's finger, and Rodney was afraid of pushing anymore. Especially since Ronon could be bleeding out and he'd deny being in pain.

Pulling his finger out, he spread Ronon's cheeks a little wider and ducked his head so that he could lick over the tight hole. Ronon let loose a small whimper, and Rodney smiled to himself before licking again. The lube had a strong chemical taste, but underneath was all Ronon, strong and male.

He could hear whispers of sound as John said something, but he didn't try to figure out what. Instead he focused on slowly and carefully opening Ronon up. As he relaxed, Rodney slid his tongue inside, making Ronon moan again.

Rodney tongue fucked Ronon till his mouth was sore and his jaw ached. It was worth it, though, because when he slid his hand between Ronon's legs, he found his cock, hard as steel and wet at the tip.

Pulling back, he eyed Ronon's hole. It was glistening with spit and twitching. Picking up the slick, he reapplied it to his fingers. This time, when he tried to slide one inside Ronon, it went easily.

"God," Ronon gasped out, and Rodney looked up to see that Ronon had released John's cock and was leaning his forehead against John's belly, panting. Smiling, he twisted his finger, avoiding Ronon's prostate, but spreading the lube thickly.

When the tightness had let up a little, Rodney pulled his finger out slowly and came back with two fingers. He kept a careful eye on the muscles of Ronon's back; watching them tighten minutely, then relax as Ronon took a deep breath. "Talk to me," Rodney said softly. "You doing okay up there?" Before Ronon could answer, Rodney twisted his fingers again, this time nailing his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, yes!" Ronon exclaimed. "Get in me, McKay. Right now!"

Rodney knew better than to tease Ronon more, since that was a good way to get the crap kicked out of him in practice. Instead, he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock.

He lined the head up with Ronon's hole, his hand shaking. "Are you ready?" This time, Ronon turned to glare at him over his shoulder. "Right, right, stupid question." Slowly he started to press inside.

Ronon's head dropped and he was panting softly. "Do you want me to stop," Rodney asked, concerned.

He reached around and grabbed Rodney by the hip. "Stop and I'll kill you," he growled. "Quit asking and _fuck_ me already!"

Occasionally, Rodney did as he was told, and he definitely listened when he wanted to do it anyway, so he pushed in till his hips were flush with Ronon's ass. Then he pulled back and pushed in at a slight different angle, until Ronon cried out, his head jerking up.

Rodney didn't need to ask this time, since John said, "Good, isn't it?" while running one hand through Ronon's dreads.

"Yeah. Kiss me?" Ronon demanded, even as he bucked into Rodney's tentative thrusts.

Watching the two of them kiss made Rodney's mouth water. Without thinking, he said, "Next time I want you on your back."

Ronon broke the kiss to laugh. "Let's get through this time before planning the next?"

"Yeah, okay," Rodney agreed, and he started to really move, fucking Ronon at a steady pace. Ronon groaned again, turning his face up to get another kiss from John. John's hands skittered over Ronon's back, and then one disappeared around his hip. When Ronon tightened around Rodney's cock, Rodney realized where it had gone. "Oh, yeah, John," Rodney said. "Touch him, make him come."

John's arm started to move in a steady rhythm, and Rodney lost track of what was going on beyond that for a long moment. His body was demanding attention _now_ and he couldn't ignore it for much longer.

Slamming in over and over, he managed to hold off his orgasm until Ronon moaned and his body clenched even tighter. It was enough to push Rodney over the edge, and he came with a cry. He managed to keep from collapsing onto Ronon's back, instead pulling out slowly. Then he fell to the side, letting his muscles turn to water. At the same time, Ronon went down on to his stomach with an, "Ooph!"

Rodney waved one hand at John. "Give me a second and I'll take care of you," he said.

But John ignored him, sliding down Ronon's body. When he reached Ronon's ass, he spread Ronon's cheeks and licked a long path, from the back of his balls to the top of his crack. Then he went after Ronon's hole with a single-minded intensity.

He could see the look on Ronon's face as John licked him clean, and there was nothing but pleasure there. Ronon groaned, a sound that John echoed.

Rodney watched for a long time, until Ronon had bent one of his knees for his renewed erection. Rodney urged him back up on his knees then, and slid under him. Wrapping his mouth around Ronon's cock, sucking him as John continued to lick and suck his hole.

It didn't take Ronon long to tense, his muscles locking, and then his hips jerked as he came down Rodney's throat. As soon as he finished, Rodney slid out from under him, giving him space to collapse.

Rodney didn't hesitate in transferring his attention to John, wrapping one hand firmly around John's cock. He was so hard he was practically purple. "You're such a good boy," Rodney praised, making John preen a little even as his hips jerked.

He was tempted to be mean, to make John wait for it, but a look at John's face changed his mind. Instead he stroked firm and fast, his other hand reaching up to tweak a nipple. John was panting, and when he started to whimper, Rodney thumbed the spot below the head of his cock and said, "Now."

John's body tensed as he pulsed over Rodney's hand, and then he slumped in relaxation. "Mmm," he murmured. "That was good."

"Un huh," Rodney said, wiping his hand on the sheets. The three of them shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Finally they settled with John in the middle. Rodney wrapped his arm around John's waist, hand brushing Ronon, and closed his eyes. The soft sounds of John and Ronon settling down into sleep dragged him down as well.

Besides, tomorrow they had the day to play. That could be _very_ interesting.


End file.
